Easy Prey
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. High School. Lucy is Laxus' sister. Levy is Lucy's best friend. Laxus loves to touch girls, Lucy doesn't mind as long as he lays off her friends. (oneshot) [Complete!]


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 8, 2017- Friday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is a Rated M oneshot! BE WARNED OF OOC'S AND TERRIBLE LEMON SCENES! BUT WHATEVER, IF YOU CAN BEAR WITH ME, I HOPE YOU ENJOY. PAY HEED TO MY WARNING!**

 **AU. HIGH SCHOOL TYPE.**

 **Summary: Lucy is Laxus' sister. Levy is Lucy's best friend. Laxus loves to touch girls, Lucy doesn't mind as long as he lays off her friends.**

 **EASY PREY**

I can't believe a cool guy like me would hang around someone like her. She's not famous and always alone, nobody likes this person, but here I am, inviting her to my apartment with a fake excuse that I need help with my homework. Why did I decide to do this in the first place?

"Laxus, hey you're just in time for the show!" Freed greeted me and I walk over to his table.

"What is it now? Another boring tripping?" I tell him.

"Just watch."

We were at the cafeteria, staring at the entrance where later a small girl with blue hair, holding a tray of her lunch entered. Freed gave me a pat in the back as he stood up, telling me it's his cue. Then he approached her, going all friendly with her.

I saw the girl smiled, as if she was happy that someone spoke to her. But slowly she began to frown and kept her distance from Freed, slowly stepping backwards and being tripped by no other than Bickslow. She fell and her food spilled all over her, people began to laugh.

Tsk, another usual of their pranks. I was so used to it that I no longer find it funny.

Freed and Bickslow came back laughing their lungs out as that small girl wiped her tears, picking up her mess before running out of the cafeteria.

"What a loser!" the two said in unison as they laughed.

"What'd you say?"

"We're friends, we should hang out then I want her to be my friend with benefits. The usual." Freed says. Yeah, it was his usual script to get a woman's attention.

"Too bad she ain't one to fall for it, eh?" I tease him and he frowned.

"Well then I dare you to ask her out then, if you're so good." he challenged me. Bickslow nodded.

"No." that's disgusting, me? Asking that wimp out? Not a chance. I'm not going to taint my reputation for some small fry who no one even cares about. Not even for the sake of this stupid challenge. "She's disgusting man."

"Well, you have a point." Freed says. "Still though, it's in our bucket list to sleep with at least one school mate that's disgusting."

"I'd rather not cross that out than take that trash with me." I tell him. But then I thought about it... she seemed not the type to tell anyone anything, what if... what if I just taste and leave her to her misery... will she tell anyone? I'd bet she'd go for suicide but who cares.

"Oh uh-oh. Red alert, red alert." Freed whispers as his eyes darted behind me.

I took a moment to compose myself before turning to my sister, Lucy. She seemed pissed for some freaking reason. Or well, she's always pissed with everything I do. Especially the part where I sleep with girls.

"Laxus how could you?!" she flips.

"What?"

"Lisanna told me you dumped Mira. She was a nice person!"

"We were never together to begin with." I tell her and she groans in frustration. It's not like she's not used to this. She just hates it that he loses to me all the time.

"But that's just rude! Taking their virginity and leaving them! How would you feel if someone did that to me?" she says. Yeah yea, she always bring it up and that's beginning to annoy me. Sooner in the future I'll get numb with all this.

"With you it's different. I won't let a guy touch you."

"If these girls have brothers then they'd beat you, you know?" Lucy reminds me.

"Hey, Mira has a brother. Elfman was it?" Bickslow brought up. "Too bad he's too busy with Ever so he never noticed!"

"You and your friends..." Lucy muttered.

"Look, I'm honoring our agreement here. Don't you think you should honor my terms as well?" I tell her and she hmphed before leaving. I took that as a yes.

"At least Lucy doesn't have pretty friends. Except that Lisanna though..."

"Been thinking about it." I said as I licked my lips. Lisanna had been my target for a while now but I just couldn't find a way to touch her without Lucy knowing. Tsk, like I really care about our stupid deal.

My day will get better now that I saw Cana. I winked at her and cocked my head to the side. She knew what I meant and gave me a wink as well.

"I'll see you guys after school." I tell them before leaving.

* * *

"Laxus! Mmmhmm!" she tried her best to keep her voice down.

"Hang in there." I tell her as I continue to lick on her clit. She was leaning on the wall with legs apart to give me access to her rack. Her skirt and underwear was scattered on the floor.

We were at the ladies' bathroom where we made sure to put the 'under cleaning' sign so no one would enter. Instead of going to class I spent my hours doing this to different bunch of women. They all love it anyway so where's the crime in that?

She squealed when I licked deeper while my hand was cupping her behind, caressing her butt's cheeks.

"Laxus darn it! Have you been watching porn?!" she tells me. She's been dripping her orgasm for a while now. I knew I was doing a pretty good job.

"What do you think I watch at home, news?" I tell her as I bit and nibbled on her soft part, making her moan some more.

I moaned as well but then I noticed that inside one of the stalls were shoes. S- Seriously?! Was someone inside?! Are we caught?! I continued licking to keep Cana busy as I stare closely at those shoes, noticing that it was stained with milk and oats.

There's definitely someone inside!

This turns me off.

I finished my administrations and bid Cana goodbye before I pretended to leave the premises, closing the door and hiding behind the wall to see who it was. There I saw that same girl from earlier, wiping her tears as she walked out of the stall.

If she reports me, that old man will scold me again. Him being the principal of this school isn't of any help.

There's only one thing to do... I need to negotiate with her.

"Hey." I greeted and she gasped when she saw me. Taking a step backwards as she stared at me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I... I won't say anything." she says, almost as if she knew what I wanted to tell her. "I won't." she repeats with a shaky voice and teary eyes. Then she took guts running past me to head for the exit but I grabbed her by her arm.

"What's your name?" for some reason, my body moved on its own. My mouth moved on its own...

She didn't say her name but I was able to have a glance of her name patch. She yanked her arm back and ran out of the comfort room.

I just stared as the door opened and closed, the girl fleeing.

McGarden, huh? I think I remember seeing that name somewhere before.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


End file.
